Sweet Lily
by SotMoon
Summary: This is my first HP fic, it's most likely bad, I just wrote something down, no editing. Guess who the guy is. R/R
1. Sweetest LilyFlower

She Never Knew  
  
By: Sot Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone from Harry Potter. Okay?  
  
Authors Note: Now I'm going to let you guess who this guy is. Okay? And tell me what you think, this is my first HP fic.  
  
  
  
She never knew.  
  
I never told her, what I felt. But someone did, I was going to, but he swept her away. I mean, he's the good looking one, but I was loved, too. Wasn't I? I mean, I'm not all that bad, sure. I did go from girl to girl in Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean I'm heartless does it?  
  
He stole her away.  
  
He was the Seeker. The best, she was the best student. I was the loud and obnoxious one. Why didn't see see? Why couldn't have I told her? I feel wretched...  
  
I thought they were enemies.  
  
I mean, come on! They fought constantly, it was always:  
  
"POTTER! YOU SLIMY GIT!"  
  
"SHADDUP!"  
  
But I guess I was wrong. They love eachother, she never knew. Sure, I'm a maurader, I'm well known, but I didn't want all that.  
  
"You great prat!" Lily had yelled at me, after I had told her how I felt. "You should have told me before I met James!"  
  
I just brushed my black hair back from my face, my blue eyes flashing ice, as I walked up to the dormatories, and flounced onto my four-poster.  
  
She was supposed to be mine.  
  
My sweet sweet Lily. 


	2. Should I have told him?

Sweet Lily  
  
By: Sot Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, la la la.  
  
Authors Note: Well, thank you for the little reviews I did get, but yes, it was Sirius. Good job!  
  
I should have told him.  
  
  
  
He was so adorable. He was sweet, kind and completely loveable. I mean, what's not to love? His sandy blonde hair, his gorgeous blue eyes. He was handsome, especially when he smiled. But... It didn't even matter, about his condition. I'd love him until the death.  
  
Why didn't I choose him?  
  
I could have had anyone, but... James, he was so sweet. Do I love him? Does he know that I feel regret and pain, seeing the faces of his friends?  
  
Should I tell him?  
  
Should I tell James, that the worthless rat tried to rape me? And that sweet, sweet Sirius saved me? I made Sirius swear on the inch of his life, that he wouldn't tell. Right in the middle of that, he told me how he felt. I feel horrible. I yelled at him... He didn't know I had feelings for him... Why are my emotions so fucked?  
  
Why me?  
  
Why was I blessed with my life? Why couldn't I have been Muggle? Why couldn't I have been happy like Petunia? Uugh... Never mind... I don't want to be like her, the damned horse.  
  
  
  
Life's over.  
  
I'm here, at the Astronomy tower, soon to jump. My red hair blowing in the breeze, I look down, and sigh. If only forgetting things were so easy...  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hehe. Review!) 


	3. Enjoy The Silence

Sweet Lily  
  
By: Sot Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charactors, or the HP series, Rowling does.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! I am extremely bored, so I'm going to keep writing little chapters like this. I'm even going to start going down the years. So eventually get around to HP's year, and down to Ginny's. Yep! Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I love her, even though she's not a Gryffindor.  
  
What's up with the whole, 'You can't date anyone outside of your year, or your weird' thing? Sure, Sirius does it, but hell... Everyone thinks he's weird, but they all love him anyways. But I have problems to deal with, so I can't really draw more attention to myself... She's a Slytherin. If James heard, he'd go postal... Oh well, he has Lily, he's happy...  
  
I can't trust anyone.  
  
With my... *ahem* condition, I can't hardly do anything. I'm always sick... Doesn't anyone understand how highly depressed being what I am makes you? I only have the Marauders, and Lily... I can't trust anyone else, I have no one to talk to, because they cannot be trusted...  
  
Why can't our love be?  
  
Why can't I love her? Sure, everyone else hates her, but I see the real beauty within... The gorgeous silverish-blonde hair, and the blue eyes. James calls her a dung-sniffer all the time, but I ignore it.  
  
Enjoy The Silence...  
  
Oh well.... It would never work, never be... I will just wait another three days, until I have to go through that horrible pain again, and then when it's over, I'll sink into my four-poster and enjoy the silence....  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Ew... I bet you can guess who those two are, sorry about the whole Female Slytherin thing.. Dung lady, eh? Review! 


	4. Cold Hearted

Sweet Lily  
  
By: Sot Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anyone in this Fic for that matter. I own myself, and the piece of ground I stand on. heehee..  
  
Authors Note: Hello! I'm back, thank you for the reviews I got. I guess that some people out here like my fic... Anyways, I'm going to start up a thing. Every chapter I write, you peoples (Who actually read this) to guess who the guy is, or girl for that matter. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She's perfect.  
  
She's wonderful, perfect, and cold hearted, and she's a Slytherin. The perfect one to raise my heir.  
  
  
  
She doesn't see me...  
  
Sure, I'm a Slytherin too. The most handsome at that, but still. I get snide remarks about how I shouldn't slick my hair back, and that I should tan, but well. God.  
  
I hate them.  
  
Stupid Marauders... They ruin everything. Dyed my hair pink, putting grease in Snape's hair. They are horrible. Plus, they have that Mudblood running around with them. Even the mention of her name makes me want to vomit.  
  
Ugh.  
  
I hate Potter, Black, and Lupin. What is up with Lupin anways? Now, Wormtail at that, is a good guy. Did you know that he was supposed to be in Slytherin but Dumbledore made him be in Gryffindor?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: hehe... Well anywhoo, review and guess who it is. It's pretty much obvious. 


	5. Eternity with you is all I wish

Sweet Lily  
  
By: Sot Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: So... Do tell me if I need to continue this fic. I am going to put some happies in here, too. Okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
  
She's lovely. She's smart. She's everything I've ever wanted in life. Everytime I look at her my heart pounds, and my stomach flutters like a thousand butterflies.  
  
"Hello, Molly M'dear." I said nervously as I sat beside her on the Gryffindor common room couch.  
  
"Why, hello there, sweetie." My girlfriend for 4 1/2 years said. It was our last week at Hogwarts, and I didn't want to loose her.  
  
"M-Molly, I've been thinking... About us...About things... W-W- Will you M-m-marry me?"  
  
"B-B-but!" Molly stuttered out, turning red.  
  
"No, Molly M'dear, listen to me... I may not be rich, but I'll love you until the day I die, the love I have for you is ever-lasting, and will never end." At this point everyone in the common room was silent, waiting for her answer.  
  
Molly's eyes filled up with tears, and she sobbed, I waited as she tried to say her answer.  
  
"I-I... Will!" she sobbed out completely happy.  
  
I grinned like a maniac and slipped the ring onto her finger, and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
My life is now perfect.  
  
"Say, Molly..." I asked her quietly as we snuggled together in the common room after everyone left for our privacy. "How many kids do you want?"  
  
"Seven. Six boys, one girl." she said with a small smile.  
  
"Then that's what will happen." I said with a huge grin.  
  
  
  
(A/N: hehe.. Happiness. Fluffy.) 


	6. There She Goes

Sweet Lily

****

**_By: Sot Moon_**

****

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the Characters. _**

****

****

**_Authors Note: Okay, I'm going to go down the years a bit, to about Cedric's age. Yeah. Heh. Don't forget to Guess who the character is!_**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*_**

****

          There she goes again. 

          There she goes again, walking down the halls, her perfect long black hair blowing as she walks, her sweet smile, and the way her eyes twinkled when she was happy.  She is perfect.

                    Does she know me?

                    Does she know who I am? Of course, I am older than her, but I wonder if she sees me. She's a Ravenclaw, I'm a Hufflepuff, were sometimes known as the nutters of Hogwarts, but can she see past that??

                    She loves Quidditch.

                    She loves Quidditch. She's perfect, even though I wouldn't bore her with talking about Quidditch all the time, though. I'd take her out, and baby her. Like women are supposed to be treated.

                    Oh no.

                    Oh no, here I am in front of Voldemort, will she know that I love her? Will she ever know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her?

                    "_Avada Kedarvra_."

**_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

****

****

**_Authors Note:  Hehe... That wasn't very good, but I tried, now didn't I? Now guess who this Character was, or both of them, you probably know, it's like a slap in the face. LOL_**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

****

****

**_          A friend of mine asked me before I got here, before we were all shipping out, he asked me why I was going off to fight someone else's wars, why do you all think your all hero's? I didn't know what to say at the time, if he asked me now I'd say no, there's no way in hell. Nobody asks to be a hero... It just sometimes turns out that way..._**


End file.
